GUERRA POR MANTENER UN LAZO
by nio-chan
Summary: Unos niños en medio de un desastre, los cuerpos mutilados sin vida de las criaturas aladas sin plumas con ojos vacíos, los cuerpos sangrantes de los queridos miembros de su clan, dos pequeños niños atrapados en medio de la guerra derramaban lagrimas carmín llenas de dolor, tristeza, soledad, y sobretodo odio una pequeña lagrima cayó al suelo lleno de cenizas lo único que quedaba.
1. EL CLAN NIO

Era una mañana muy lluviosa y un pequeño niño miraba desde la ventana de su casa a otros niños que corrían con sus padres asía sus casas para huir de la lluvia, este era un chico muy particular o eso creía él, este chico al igual que su padre tenía el cabello plateado pero su madre lo tenía negro pero los tres lo tenían bastante largo.

Madre: bueno inuyasha ya es hora de desayunar – decía su madre amablemente.

Inu: ya voy mama – el pequeño salió corriendo asía el comedor donde su madre lo esperaba- si viste lo rápido que corrí?

El desayuno paso al igual que la lluvia y estos salieron asía donde su padre se encontraba ya que su madre tenía que cambiar turno con su padre el cual estaba cuidando la aldea con un grupo pequeño de hombre por el simple hecho de que los humanos no podían convivir con una especie igual o superior a ellos mismos y un grupo de los mencionados se avía esmerado en convencer a todo la humanidad de que ellos eran una gran amenaza, tenían que ganar a toda costa por el bien de sus hijos y el mismo.

Inu: hola papi – dijo el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

Inu no taisho: hola hijo, hola amor – dijo este dándole un beso - ¿Cómo han estado si me han extrañado? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Isayoy: pues claro que no – dijo esta muy orgullosa pero al momento cambio esa cara de orgullo por uno de tristeza – no preguntes cosas que ya sabes no me gusta.

Inu: bueno si si si ya lo sabemos todos pero vamos rápido – dijo el pequeño y llevándoselo a rastras cuando este dejo de besarse con su madre - adiós mami dijo este levantando la mano para despedirse de su madre.

Inu no taisho: inuyasha cuan tas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso – regaño al pequeño mientras el reía.

Inu: byakuya¡ - grito el pequeño al ver a su amiguito.

Byakuya: inu por fin llegas habíamos quedado en tres horas antes de la puesta de sol – dijo este haciendo un puchero.

Inu: sisi sisi ya lo sé – se acerco a la oreja de su amigo y le susurro – es que empezaron con sus cursilerías tu sabes.

Bya: si eso es insoportable

Inu no taisho: ¡ NIÑOS! – dijo corriendo detrás de ellos por haber dicho eso.

Inu: jajajaja corre corre que nos alcanzara claro que no creo que lo logre ya que se empieza a hacer viejo.

Inu no taisho: ya verán cuando los alcance – decía en forma amenazante.

Los niños molestaron al podre taisho hasta que sonó la alarma de que los humanos atacaban pero al parecer no venían solos venían con unas criaturas jamás vistas por ningún inuka del CLAN NIO inu no taisho se movió lo más rápido posible tomando a los dos chico y llevándolos a un refugio les dijo que no salieran sino hasta el día siguiente y dirigiéndose a la entrada pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaban adentro quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso. La pelea termino y los humanos su fuero triunfantes por la participación de aquellas criaturas y sonriente porque habían terminado con la amenaza del clan nio, habían estado luchando eras contra los humanos y ahora esos miserables ganaban.

Inu y byakuya estaban destrozados sus corazones sangraban y lloraban no lagrimas sino sangre por el dolor tan inmenso que sufrían por la pérdida de sus padres.

Inu: ya no llores mas – decía el pequeño tratando de calmar su llanto – vámonos de aquí esto huela repugnante.

Bya: tienes razón vámonos – dijo el chiquillo tratando de pararse pero cayendo de nuevo – no puedo lo siento.

Inu: byakuya por favor los puedo oler creo que están regresando para ver si alguien quedo con vida no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad que mi padre nos ha dado de vida.

Bya: si tienes razón vamos – hizo un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie y lo logro al alegarse un poco vieron como llegaban unos hombres y recogían el cuerpo de su padre y su lo llevaban inuyasha se levanto dispuesto a no dejar que se lo llevaran pero byakuya lo cogió del brazo y le negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron 125 años y allí estaba inuyasha recostado en un sillón de su departamento a oscuras recordando lo sucedido hace tantos años atrás de pronto la puerta abrió un poco.

¿?: Ahh porque todo esta tan oscuro? Inu estas hay – dijo dispuesto a prender la luz.

Inu: si pero por favor no prendas la luz – dijo con algo de tristeza.

¿?: Bien – dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo – pero porque no dejas de pensar en eso sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

Inu: byakuya sabes mejor que nadie que no lo puedo evitar ¿verdad? – dijo incorporándose y entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca.

Bya: lo sé pero ahh bueno cambiando de tema mira que iba pasando frente a la tienda de mascota y vi unos cachorritos hermosos vamos si?

Inu: seguro que no es solo para sacarme de esta casa?

Bya: - se sonrrojo – se se seguro.

Inu: aah no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que valla verdad? – dijo levantándose y tomando su chaqueta para irse con su amigo casi hermano.


	2. PAKUN Y NORIKO

Bya: ah inuyasha que bien que decidiste venir te aseguro que son realmente lindos – decía este mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando por diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a una gran tienda de mascotas donde avían de todo tipo de mascotas y animales exóticos.

Inu: y bien donde es – dijo con voz cortante – oye mira esos – sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a unos lindos y tiernos cachorrito dormidos.

Bya: si esos son solo quedan dos, vi como se llevaron a los otros unos días atrás – dijo mirando a los dos cachorritos dormidos, uno era de una color tan blanco como la nieve y el otro era todo rojito con unos cuantos mechones de pelo azul claro.

Inu: yo quiero el blanco – se adelanto a decir por si su amigo quería el mismo que el.

Bya: si si no me importa yo quiero al otro el blanco no me atrae mucho que digamos – decía moviendo una mano entonces de la nada apareció una chica una vendedora de la tienda.

Chica: hola chicos se les ofrece algo? – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Inu:/obvio humana tonta por algo vinimos aquí/- pensó inuyasha para sus adentros.

Bya: si queremos comprar una mascota – dijo byakuya cerrando los ojos y sonrriendo - /que estúpida pregunta es obvio no vinimos aquí a comer/.

Chica: ooh si lo siento que tonta fui – dijo golpeando su cabeza despacito pero de forma rápida.

Inu: /por fin te das cuenta de tu estupidez/ - pensó dándose la vuelta para seguir mirando a los cachorritos los cuales empezaban a despertar.

Chica: tenemos varias especies y razas de cualquier animal ¿qué especie de animal desean? – decía la chica gentilmente.

Bya: no gracias queremos esos - dijo señalando asís la incubadora de cristal.

Chica: claro podrían pasar a la caja y llenar estas formas en un momento les llevare a las mascotas.

Inu: vamos byakuya pronto o empezaran a fastidiar cuando se den cuenta de quienes somos – dijo mirando asía la puerta donde la gente comenzaba a entrar de manera seguida.

Se acercaron a la caja llenaron las formas en las cuales pedían el nombre del animal, el del dueño, la dirección del departamento y el número de cedula para asegurarse de que los dueños eran mayores de edad.

Terminaron de llenar las formas y la chica de la caja que las recibió las llevo asía adentro y salió a los diez minutos indicándoles que esperaran un momento y al instante salió la chica que lo avía atendido minuto atrás con los dos perritos en manos.

Chica: aquí están noriko y pakun – dijo la chica que los avía atendido.

La chica de la caja volvió a entrar y saco los papeles de las mascotas incluyendo el carnet de vacunas les entrego todos los papeles seguido de los dos cachorritos.

Estos pagaron y su fueron

Chica: a chicos les mandaremos las pertenencias de los cachorros en unas horas.

Bya: bien muchas gracias – dijo mientras jugaba con pakun el cual era muy inquieto.

Inu: - se acercó al oído de byakuya y le susurro – sabes esta vez te salvaste no iba a seguir tolerando que me sacaras de esa casa con mentiras.

Bya: - este paso saliva y lo miro asustado – jajaja que bien que no eran mentiras – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Inu: cierto muy cierto – dijo acomodando a noriko contra su pecho ya que avía quedado dormida de nuevo en sus brazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx dos semanas después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

inuyasha estaba en un parquecito con los dos cachorros los cuales no avían crecido mucho pero si un poco, soltando sus correas les decía no irsen muy lejos para no tener que buscarlos mucho ya que el parque era cercado y no tenia que preocuparse por que se fueran del parque.

Habían pasado dos horas y ya era tiempo de regresar así que le puso la correíta a pakun pero no encontró a noriko por ningún lado así que se preocupo por que de pronto alguien se la hubiese llevado o le hubiera pasado algo entonces caminaba rápido mirando a todos ladas menos por donde caminada así que se tropezó con alguien y callo.

Inu: - este al caer dio un gemido de dolor pero aun así sonó angelical de pronto una mano se ofreció a ayudarlo y la tomo no sabía porque pero la había tomado y ya al mirar asía arriba vio a un joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos plata largos como los suyos pero estos eran un poco azulados.

¿?: E…estas bien – dijo el joven de cabellos plata algo preocupado.

Inu: ah sí lo siento es que estaba buscando.

¿?: / Que tonto como no se da cuenta de por dónde camina/ decía para sus adentros/.

Inu: ¡NORIKO! – dijo arrebatando a la perrita de los brazos de un azabache de cabellos largos un poco más corto que el peliplata y un poco ondulado con unos ojos carmesí.

¿?: Oh es tuya lo siento vimos la dirección en su collar y la íbamos a llevar ahora mismo para allá – dijo el de cabello azabache.

Inu: si es mía gracias por devolvérmela.

¿?: Inu inu lo siento – decía mientras corría hasta donde su amigo - pero es que nos…..

Inu: ¡ tenias que estar aquí hace más de una hora! – le grito a su amigo cuando llego adonde esta esteba él.

¿?: si si si lo siento – dijo tratando de calmarlo para luego reaccionar - ¡ oye cuando tu llegas tarde yo no te dijo nada ! – dijo enojado.

Inu: yo no me retraso una hora o más – dijo en un tono más calmado mirando al peli plata y dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre y que jamás se avía presentado – oh si lo siento me llamo inuyasha, taisho inuyasha.

¿?: Yo me llamo byakuya – dijo mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a su perrito el cual casi le rogo por una caricia – hayamana byakuya.

¿?: Soy naraku – dijo el joven de ojos carmesí – onigumo naraku.

¿?: Y yo sesshomaru – dijo de manera amable actuadamente.

Bya: inu lo siento pero tendrás que dejar a tus amigos ya que no puedo grabar todo yo solo y hay unas voces que necesitamos y unos solos tuyos y míos así, que andando….

Inu: Para hay – dijo asiendo un gesto con la mano a byakuya para que se callara – como que unos solos míos – remarco la última palabra – yo ya ice todo mi trabajo que paso.

Bya: lo que paso es que el estudio borro todo por equivocación y el trabajo de un año lo tendremos que hacer en tres días ¿quedo claro?

Inu: no tengo que matarme trabajando por un estúpido error del ¡estudio! – grito la última palabra a todo pulmón.

Bya: por favor inu te lo ruego solo esto y un concierto es todo luego nos darán unas vacaciones realmente largas ¿siiiii? – dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inu: - se golpeo la frente en el acto tomo su cabello lo hecho asía atrás y luego bajo su mano causando que este callera de nuevo asía delante y miro a byakuya con una mirada asesina – de acuerdo iré.

Bya: gracias in…

Inu: larrrgate ya y diles que tengan todo listo si todavía están preparando algo cuando llegue ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!


	3. LA SUPERGRABACIÓN

Byakuya salió como un torpedo de allí antes de que inuyasha explotara no le gustaba trabajar de más.

Inu: de la que te has salvado maldito engendro – dijo al momento de golpear un árbol que estaba a su lado, tenía tanta ira en su interior que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Sesshomaru: /wau por un momento pensé que era un pariente mío o algo así, la ira se puede ver en sus ojos/.

Inu: lo…lo…lo siento - decía tratando de calmar su ira – me…me tengo que ir – decía para no explotar y desquitarse con lo primero que encontrara, retiro el puño del árbol y se fue asía el estudio lentamente con pasos pesados-/enserio cumpliría su promesa de matarlos a todos/- pensaba mientras salía del gran parque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en el parque xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sessh: vámonos – decía mientras se disponía a salir también del parque.

Naraku: lo siguió pero cuando entraron a una camioneta negra – ¿sesshomaru no te parece extraño que explotara con su amigo de esa forma? – dijo sin interés naraku mirando por la ventana.

Sessh: no, no me importa /si es extraño que diga que va a matar a alguien tan convincentemente jamás vi a alguien así/.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en el estudio xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu: aah –suspiro antes de entrar al estudio, fue interrumpido por un guardia y su perro comenzó a olfatear y a señalar un bolsillo en el abrigo de inuyasha – ¡ah quieres una? – dijo sacando unas galletitas para perro y dándole tres – jajá chao lindo perrito – dijo acariciando la cabecita de este y entrando.

¿?: Ah que bien que ya llegaste – decía el productor mientras ordenaba al diyei ordenar las pistas y hacer unos ajustes a estas.

Inu: cuales son – dijo quitando el collar y señalando a los cachorros que fueran a las camitas que tenían en el estudio.

Productor: son estas - dijo entregándole unas letras escritas – y luego tendrán que hacer un concierto en el escenario de kagome en Tokio.

Inu: bien no, quiero un solo error o no trabajare mas contigo – dijo esto muy serio quitándose el abrigo.

Bya: basta de blablá y ágamos esto rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a casa – dijo dentro de la cabina de grabación.

Inu: tienes razón –dijo colocándose unas audífonos y entrando a la cabina de grabación.

Pro: ¡tres, dos, uno! – al decir uno los señalo para que comenzaran a cantar.

CANSION #1

Habataitara modorenai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora<br>Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
>Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta<br>Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
>Ima kotoba ni kawatteku<br>Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
>Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu<br>Habataitara modorenai to itte  
>Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo<br>Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
>Furikiru hodo<br>Aoi aoi ano sora  
>Aoi aoi ano sora<br>Aoi aoi ano sora

Aisou sukita you na oto de  
>Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta<br>Miakita kago wa hora sotete iku  
>Furikaeru koto wa mou nai<br>Takanaru kodou ni kokyou wo azukete  
>kono mada wo kette tobi datsu<br>Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
>izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe<br>mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
>motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<br>ochite iku to wakatte ita  
>soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo<br>Habataitara modorenai to itte  
>sagashita no wa shiori shiori ano kumo<br>tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
>furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora<br>aoi aoi ano sora  
>aoi aoi ano sora<p>

Pro: hiso una señal para que la canción terminara – bien esta salió perfecta y no es necesario repetir.

Inu: no repetiremos una sola canción salga bien o salga mal entienden – dijo con un semblante frio.

Pro: bien entonces ágamos unos ajustes aquí aquí y aquí listo ¡la siguiente!

Inu: bien la…. Ya – dijo dando vuelta y señalando la letra.

Pro: - ajusto unas cosas y levanto el pulgar en señal de que comenzaran.

CANSION #2

Я так привыкла жить одним тобой, одним тобой...  
>Встречать рассвет и слышать как проснешься не со мной...<br>Мне стало так легко дышать в открытое окно...  
>И повторять ей лишь одно:<p>

Знаешь ли ты? Вдоль ночных дорог  
>шла босиком не жалея ног<br>Сердце его теперь в твоих руках.  
>Не потеряй его и не сломай<br>Чтоб не нести вдоль ночных дорог  
>пепел любви в руках, cбив ноги в кровь<br>Пульс его теперь в твоих глазах.  
>не потеряй его и не сломай.<p>

И в январе пуcть бьется серый дождь к нему в окно.  
>Пусть обнимает не меня, но помнит все равно.<br>И пусть случайно мое имя вслух произнесет.  
>И пусть молчит что все же помнит.<br>А за окном сжигает фонари проклятый дождь.  
>Мой нежный мальчик ты прости меня за эту дрожь.<br>И пусть сквозь слезы прошептала тихое прощай.  
>Не забывай Не забывай<p>

Знаешь ли ты? Вдоль ночных дорог  
>шла босиком не жалея ног<br>Сердце его теперь в твоих руках.  
>Не потеряй его и не сломай<br>Чтоб не нести вдоль ночных дорог  
>пепел любви в руках, cбив ноги в кровь<br>Пульс его теперь в твоих глазах.  
>не потеряй его и не сломай.<p>

Знаешь ли ты? Вдоль ночных дорог  
>шла босиком не жалея ног<br>Сердце его теперь в твоих руках.  
>Не потеряй его и не сломай<br>Чтоб не нести вдоль ночных дорог  
>пепел любви в руках, cбив ноги в кровь<br>Пульс его теперь в твоих глазах.  
>не потеряй его..<p>

Pro: que bien solo quedan tres mas y su trabajo terminara ven no es tan difícil.

Bya: lo dices porque tú no eres el que se desgasta aquí la garganta – grito con un aura malévola a su alrededor.

Pro: okay entonces descansen un poco chicos en media hora seguimos.

Inuyasha y byakuya se bajaron los audífonos y salieron de la cabina en donde afuera avía un carrito con bebidas para refrescar y despejar la garganta.

Bya: oye inu no te pareció que esos chicos eran lindos.

Inu: son humanos no me interesa – dijo fríamente.

Bya: tienes que dejar ya ese rencor con los humanos o un día los pocos cazadores que quedan nos encontraran, solo se diferente con ellos trata de hacer una amistad ¿sí?

Inu: no creo volver a verlos pero si será diferente con ellos ya que ellos hicieron algo por mi /jaj se que no los volveré a ver/.

Bya: que cosa hicieron.

Inu: noriko se avía perdido y ellos la encontraron y me la devolvieron – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Pro: bien ya termino la media hora chicos.

Se levantaron y entraron de nuevo a la cabina, se pusieron de nuevo los audífonos y subieron el pulgar en señal de que ya estaban listos.

Pro: bien chicos – dijo moviendo los dedos en señal de que prosiguieran.

CANSION #3

byakuya:  
>Solo se vive una ve<br>Y quiero dejar en la historia mi eco,  
>Hoy contigo en este hotel<br>Yo siento que el tiempo  
>Se ha parado en seco,<br>La noche acaba de empezar  
>Brindemos por algo especial<br>Chica dejemos de hablar  
>Creo que estoy soñando despierto<p>

Coro(inuyasha)  
>Hoy no me quiero despertar<br>No me importa cuánto vaya a durar  
>Solo sé que siento y es de verdad<br>No abras los ojos todavía,  
>Enchúfate a mi fantasía<br>No hay nada que no pueda conseguir  
>Viviendo el sueño<br>Y nadie se me podrá resistir  
>En este sueño<p>

byakuya:  
>Soy un chico feliz, caliente y simpático<br>Soy, la causa del cambio climático  
>Desde luego lo estamos pasando<br>de miedo  
>Esta fiesta contiene algo mágico<br>Creo que tengo una suerte divina,  
>Mi siguiente destino adivina<br>Voy volando en avión  
>Mi misión es hacer un buen show<br>Pa mi gente latina  
>En mi entorno no existe la envidia,<br>Negocios quedan en familia,  
>Te puedo jurar con la mano en la biblia<br>Que dios no me ayuda en  
>La lucha continua<br>Pero tu olvida lo malo y levanta las manos  
>Pues hoy celebramos estar donde estamos,<br>Yo vivo por esto y que dure mil años,  
>Estoy viviendo el sueño ¡MAGNOS!<p>

Coro(inuyasha)  
>Hoy no me quiero despertar<br>No me importa cuánto vaya a durar  
>Solo sé que siento y es de verdad<br>No abras los ojos todavía,  
>Enchúfate a mi fantasía<br>No hay nada que no pueda conseguir  
>Viviendo el sueño<br>Y nadie se me podrá resistir  
>En este sueño<p>

inuyasha:  
>Pulso modon tengo un millón de<br>mensajes en mi buzón,  
>Otro nuevo twitt en el cajón<br>Más cartas dirigidas a mí de corazón,  
>Son huellas que marcan la dirección<br>Una brújula mágica que muestra la posición,  
>El mar nos separa pero no<br>Me podrá borrar tu cara,  
>Miles de códigos viajan hasta la tierra<br>Dorada con la señal activada  
>De tu lugar<br>Cientos enteras de marcas  
>Se cargaran en palabras<br>Y en voces multiplicadas  
>Van a sonar, noches enteras<br>Llenas de notas y letras como cuadernos  
>Perfectos de vocación inmortal<br>Yo vivo por esto y  
>que dure mil años<br>Estoy viviendo el sueño ¡MAGNOS!

Coro(inuyasha)  
>Hoy no me quiero despertar<br>No me importa cuánto vaya a durar  
>Solo sé que siento y es de verdad<br>No abras los ojos todavía,  
>Enchúfate a mi fantasía<br>No hay nada que no pueda conseguir  
>Viviendo el sueño<br>Y nadie se me podrá resistir  
>En este sueño<p>

byakuya:  
>Vamos sube el volumen<br>Tu sube el volumen  
>Y si esto es un sueño<br>Que no me despierten  
>Mi trabajo también me divierte<br>No se qué será lo siguiente  
>Pero es que tengo decidido<br>Que haré lo que quiero  
>Yo en este partido seré delantero,<br>Me vez de elegido para  
>El mundo entero<br>Tesoro tu solo menea tu trasero  
>Yo no estoy casado<br>No tengo un anillo,  
>Estaba ya cansado de<br>Vuestro mundillo  
>E guardado el pasado<br>En un viejo bolsillo,  
>Nada va a romper mi castillo<br>Olvida lo malo y  
>Levanta las manos<br>Pues hoy celebramos  
>estar donde estamos<br>Yo vivo por esto  
>Y que dure mil años<br>Estoy viviendo el sueño ¡MAGNOS!

Coro (inuyasha)  
>Hoy no me quiero despertar<br>No me importa cuánto vaya a durar  
>Solo sé que siento y es de verdad<br>No abras los ojos todavía,  
>Enchúfate a mi fantasía<br>No hay nada que no pueda conseguir  
>Viviendo el sueño<br>Y nadie se me podrá resistir  
>En este sueño<p>

Pro: bien byakuya sal de ahí el siguiente es un solo de inuyasha – dijo señalando asía afuera.

Bya: suerte – dijo saliendo.

Inu: claro.

CANSION #4

Cuanto tiempo bajo tierra,  
>sombras me empujan contra la pared,<br>cubierto de telarañas,  
>algo me impide ponerme de pie.<p>

Como serpientes,  
>vuelven a mi cabeza,<br>palabras sueltas,  
>enredándome!<p>

Yo no necesito en ti fe,  
>nunca vuelvas a decirme lo que puedo hacer!<p>

Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,  
>esos grilletes que me quite!<br>Soy dueño de mi voz,  
>yo tengo el control,<br>sigo las reglas de mi guion

Cien veces me caí,  
>pero a pesar de ti,<br>ya puedo ver,  
>el mundo abriéndose ante mi<p>

Frente a frente al fin,  
>ya puedo reír,<br>te dije que lo haría!

(Inuyasha):

Voy!  
>Tu puedes tener estrellas entre las manos,<br>puedes cruzar si quieres cualquier océano,  
>uno se hace blando andando camino llano,<br>eras demasiado frágil y débil y ahora no,  
>necesitabas tan solo un empujón,<br>que te hirieran el orgullo y sintieras la presión,  
>y son tus logros dándome la razón,<br>aunque duela lo repetiría corazón...

inuyasha

Corriendo y en mis oídos,  
>solo el compas de mi respiración,<br>el viento helado en la cara,  
>me ayuda a no olvidar a donde voy<p>

Pero no sufras,  
>la verdad te agradezco,<br>todo el aliento que no recibí,  
>si soy lo que soy es por ti,<br>por retarme a superarme  
>a no desistir<p>

Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,  
>esos grilletes que me quite!<br>Soy dueño de mi voz,  
>yo tengo el control,<br>sigo las reglas de mi guion

Cien veces me caí,  
>pero a pesar de ti,<br>ya puedo ver,  
>el mundo abriéndose ante mi<p>

Frente a frente al fin,  
>ya puedo reír,<br>te dije que lo haría!

Hay marcas en mi piel recordándome,  
>esos grilletes que me quite!<br>Soy dueño de mi voz,  
>yo tengo el control,<br>sigo las reglas de mi guion

Cien veces me caí,  
>pero a pesar de ti,<br>ya puedo ver,  
>el mundo abriéndose ante mí,<br>ya puedo reír  
>frente a frente al fin!<br>(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Pro: bien listo tu ya te puedes ir – dijo haciendo un gesto.

Inu: ¿byakuya te espero? – dijo oprimiendo el botón para que le escuchara dentro de la cabina.

Bya: ¡ ACASO PLANEABAS IRTE Y DEJARME! – grito muy molesto.

Inu: responde sí o no – dijo con un semblante de lo más tranquilo.

Bya: si espérame – respondió resignado.

CANSION #5

Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<p>

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out,<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<p>

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>And wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something...<p>

Pro: bueno chico ahora solo falta el consiento que será dentro de 2 días y tendrán unas merecidas vacaciones de más o menos tres o cuatro años ya que las nuevas canciones no las vamos a sacar todas si no una cada año lo que significa que cuando pidan algo nuevo solo tendremos que sacar la canción al aire pero ustedes no tendrán que grabarla ya que aquí lo tenemos todo jajaja – dijo con aires de grandeza.

Inu: si si como digas adiós, llámanos cuando las grandes vacaciones se acaben - dijo cerrando la puerta.


	4. EL CONCIERTO

Bya: aaah pensé que jamás terminaríamos – decía estirando los brazos y bostezando.

Inu: si la pobre noriko no puede más intente despertarla pero no, no se despertara hasta mañana – dijo dejándola en los asientos traseros de auto junto a pakun.

Bya: te preocupas demasiado por ella deberías darle un poco mas de libertad.

Inu: la verdad es que yo la adoro aunque lleve tan poco tiempo con ella ciento que la conozco de alguna parte.

Bya: si claro te encariñaste con ella.

Inu: solo sube y cállate.

Bya: oye y sobre los chicos hablas enserio si los encuentras de nuevo los invitaras a algo o trataras de hacer una amistad con ellos no me estas mintiendo?

Inu: claro que no te miento ya te lo dije/ igualmente no nos volveremos a encontrar jaj/ - pensaba mientras conducía.

El resto del trayecto a casa fue silencioso ya que ambos estaban cansados al llegar lo único que hicieron fue acostasen a dormir no sin antes acostar a los perritos en unas camitas que tenían cada una sus nombres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en casa de sesshomaru xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku: oye sesshomaru ¿no estás aburrido?

Sessh: si por, qué planeas hacer

Naraku: qué tal si vamos a este concierto, es en Tokio en dos días así nos divertiríamos un poco con las personas de Tokio no crees?

Sessh: si no tenemos nada que perder – decía aburrido leyendo un libro pequeño pero abultado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx dos días después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bya: oye inu ya estas.

Inu: si vámonos y terminemos con esto rápido – decía un poco entusiasmado.

Bya: oh hoy si estas entusiasmado y yo que creí que te resultaría aburrido.

Inu: no como crees vamos a llevar a pakun y a noriko con nosotros claro que estoy feliz tonto.

Bya: bien entonces vámonos te parece – dijo subiendo al avión privado del estudio.

El trayecto fue largo y cuando por fin llegaron los reporteros y camarógrafos no dejaban de hacer preguntas y tomar fotos a lo cual ya estaban acostumbrados.

Al llegar al sitio donde sería el concierto se sorprendió al ver que era en un interior pero era bastante grande se dirigieron a los camerinos y allí se prepararon y acomodaron lo que estaba en su lugar.

Cuando llego el momento de actuar se hizo un gran espectáculo al momento del ingreso al escenario y como este grupo era la sensación del tiempo pues todos allí gritaban y las personas se volvieron locas con el ingreso tan elegante y flameante que tuvieron.

Estaban encima de unas plataformas que de allí al suelo avían por lo menos unos 50 metros, y saltaron como estaban envueltos en una especie de luz la gente los veía con facilidad y cuando cayeron en el escenario todo se oscureció, de estar arrodillados volvieron a su postura erguida y giraron quedando así en el lugar del otro y el escenario se ilumino de manera hermosa.

Una melodía muy rítmica comenzó a sonar lo cual impresiono a la gente ya que sus canciones siempre comenzaban suaves y en el trayecto de estas iban aumentando su intensidad.

(Inuyasha y byakuya):

I've been walking this road of desire  
>I've been begging for blood on the wall<br>I don't care if I'm playing with fire  
>I'm aware that I'm frozen inside<br>I have known all along  
>So much more going on, don't deny it<br>But I know I'm not standing alone

You've been playing my mind through my wishes  
>You can feel that we're hunting the truth<br>Don't know why, can't hold on  
>Always losing control<p>

In the middle of the night  
>I don't understand<br>What's going on  
>It's a world gone astray<br>In the middle of the night  
>I can't let it out<br>Someone keeps searching in shadows of love  
>It will never be in vain<br>In the middle of the night

No more tears now  
>'Cause nothing else matters<br>I've been closing my eyes for too long  
>Only vengeance will make me feel better<br>There's no rest till I know that it's done

You've been playing my mind through my wishes  
>You can feel that we're hunting the truth<br>Don't know why, can't hold on  
>Always losing control<p>

In the middle of the night  
>I don't understand<br>What's going on  
>It's a world gone astray<br>In the middle of the night  
>I can't let it out<br>Someone keeps searching in shadows of love  
>It will never be in vain<br>In the middle of the night

irupe,  
>In the middle of the night<p>

In the middle of the night  
>I don't understand<br>What's going on  
>It's a world gone astray<br>In the middle of the night  
>I can't let it out<br>Someone keeps searching in shadows of love  
>It will never be in vain<br>In the middle of the night

La gente formo una bulla por la nueva canción que avían sacado sus ídolos.

Bya: jajajaja y yo que pensé que no les iba a gustar porque es un nuevo ritmo jiji – dijo can una carita tan tierna.

Inu: no ellos nos adoran ¿no es cierto? - dijo un poco feliz en voz alta para que todo el público escuchara.

Público: siiiiii – grito todo el grupo al unisón.

Siguieron con un concierto increíble como siempre lo único repetido eran algunas canciones y al concluir el concierto la gente quedo tan contenta y con ganas de más pero no avía más tiempo así que una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron.


	5. SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en el camerino de inuyasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu: jajaaja esto fue espectacular no crees noriko – dijo volteando asía la cama de su querida noriko – noriko? Donde estas noriko?

Inuyasha la busco con byakuya por todas partes hasta que llego el momento de regresar y byakuya e inuyasha debieron dejar atrás en Tokio a noriko.

En el vuelo iba un inuyasha muy triste casi o punto de llorar esa tristeza que tenia era casi que contagiosa.

Bya: no inu no te pongas así porfa no que me estas contagiando más de la tristeza que ya tengo.

Inu: - solo volteo a mirar por la ventana aun más triste – si no me quieres ver así entonces no me mires.

Byakuya solo bajo la mirada era cierto él no tenía el derecho ya que a él no se le avía perdido pakun.

El resto del camino a casa transcurrió un poco incomodo por el silencio y la tristeza del ambiente cuando llegaron a casa inuyasha se encerró en el baño tal vez para llorar y todos esos días avía sido lo mismo solo y ese día en especial se avía internado allí como desde las 4 hasta las 6 de la noche y byakuya se avía quedado dormido en el sillón ya que este se avía cansado de decirle que no llorara mas y lo peor era que inuyasha negaba que todos esos días avía estado llorando por noriko y decía que solo se quería dar baños largos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx con sesshomaru y naraku xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace 6 horas

Nara: wou llegamos con demasiado tiempo de sobra pero creo que mejor nos vamos ya al KANSTARS no?

Sessh: si vamos no me quiero quedar por fuera ya habiendo pagado las boletas – dijo comenzando a caminar.

Ya en el KANSTARS ya empezaba a entrar la gente y el concierto ya iba comenzar, las luces se apagaron y dos figuras aparecieron él lo alto de unas plataformas y saltaron cuando cayeron se levantaron y la luz que los rodeaba los dejo para que todo el escenario se iluminara y comenzaran a cantar una canción con un ritmo un poco acelerado y cinco horas después el concierto termino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx semana y media después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya avían pasado una semana y media en Tokio y sesshomaru estaba en uno de sus divertidos paseos nocturnos cuando de pronto vio a un cachorrito caminando solo por las calles no le prestó atención, pero entonces el cachorrito se tiro a sus brazos de un gran salto y este lo tomo y al pasar su mano por el cuello de este sintió algo, un collar así que levanto la cabeza del pequeño perro y vio una dirección, el nombre del dueño y el nombre del perrito, se le asía conocido todo eso pero donde lo avía visto antes.

Sessh: creo que te llevare a casa pero solo porque es un capricho mío – dijo bajando al perrito para que lo siguiera.

Nara: y que es esto.

Sessh: un perro – respondió frio.

Nara: ah sí, pero vendrá con nosotros te lo llevaras – dijo un poco preocupado.

Sessh: si lo llevare pero no me quedare con el mañana a primera hora partimos así que sal y diviértete con todos los que puedas – dijo.

Nara: eh? – interrogo sin obtener respuesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx al otro día por la noche xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en camino a la casa del pequeño perrito.

Sessh: bienes o te quedas – dijo sin detenerse.

Nara: claro que voy tengo interés por saber por qué diablos el interés por devolver a ese animal - dijo siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron a una casa muy lujosa y con tecnología escondida por todas partes.

El perrito corrió a la entrada y busco una pequeña palanquita muy bien camuflada, la oprimió con su patita y de pronto un pequeño círculo se hundió y se levanto dando paso a un pequeño ojo que miro al perrito y otro circulo un poco más grande se hundió, se levanto y una pinza pequeña salió y tomo el collar del perrito para que el ojo lo escaneara y luego lo volteo y lo volvió a escanear luego la pinza y el ojo dejaron el collar y se metieron de nuevo al holló los dos circulitos bajaron y volvieron a su posición normal.

El perrito sentado en la puerta se paro y la puerta se comenzó a abrir.

Sessh: okay adiós perrito – dijo dispuesto a irse pero de pronto el perrito le tomo el pentalón y lo halo incitándolo a que entrara a la casa sesshomaru solo entro esperando que el dueño estuviera en casa y de pronto escucho un grito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en casa de inuyasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu: ¡ BYAKUYA! – grito este al no encontrar las malditas toallas y al no escuchar respuesta le volvió a llamar - ¡ BYAKUYA!

Bya: - al momento de escuchar su nombre tan fuertemente este se levanto de golpe – ah pero que – se cayó la boca al ver a dos figuras paradas junto a la entrada – pero ustedes que ha…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en el baño xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu: ah maldita sea esta vez es por necesidad – no le gustaba salir del baño sin toalla pero al igual que otras veces que byakuya cogía de almohada las maltitas toallas del baño esta oportunidad ameritaba salir del baño sin nada, así que abrió la puerta del baño, recibiendo el golpe de una toalla que cuando la atrapo se desdoblo tapando todo se cuerpo desnudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la sala xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya al ver que la puerta del baño se abría, el sabiendo que no avían toallas en el ya que las tenia de almohada miro a naraku y a sesshomaru y rápidamente tomo una toalla y la tiro a su amigo antes de que su cuerpo desnudo se viera.

Bya: - este se quedo con el brazo estirado y la cabeza abajo para que nadie viera el gran sonrojo que tenia - ¡ TAPATE NO TE DA VERGÜENZA! – grito la última palabra a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones.

Inu: - este solo miro al frente con la toalla extendida desde su cuello hasta que esta se arrugaba en el suelo ya que las toallas eran verdaderamente largas y grandes, y al ver a estos dos hombres mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros se sonrojo terriblemente y con un rápido movimiento se encerró rápidamente de nuevo en el baño.

Bya: aah – suspiro sentándose en el mueble del cual el grito que inuyasha pego lo había despertado, al momento se levanto, subió las escaleras y a los cinco minutos bajo con una muda de ropa y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta del baño – inu toma – y al momento que digo esto una mano tomo rápidamente la ropa y volvió a cerrar, se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando la ropa que le había traído a inuyasha la sintió en la cara.

Inu: ¡COMO DIABLOS ESPERAS QUE ME PONGA ESTO A CASO QUIERES QUE PARESCA UNA CONEJITA PLAYBOY? – le grito con la cara totalmente ruborizada.

Bya: - desdoblo el traje que inuyasha le avía tirado y vio una pequeña pantaloneta con una colita y una camisa que no tenia mangas y tenía un gran hueco con dos tiritas atravesadas, byakuya al ver esto se ruborizo y recordó el debut que habían tenido en Yokohama hace mucho tiempo era cierto ese día parecían conejitas playboy pero en esa ciudad la gente no era tan pervertida en ese entonces y se acostumbraba a utilizar ropa lo mas destapada posible por el gran sol que hacia – que…que te traigo.

Inu: ah solo dile a grey's que el conjunto numero 19.

Bya: - fue asía la sala y en una pared avía una cajita gris la cual oprimió y una carita apareció – grey's del cuarto de inuyasha lleva al baño el conjunto numero 19.

Grey's: en un momento – dijo la carita sonrriendo.

Bya: bien – dijo mirando a sesshomaru y a naraku – tomen asiento por favor.

Sessh: - este solo siguió las ordenes y tomo asiendo donde se le señalaba.

Al momento salió inuyasha del baño con un pantalón negro, un obi plateado y una camiseta blanca de cuello para corbata el cual llevaba desabotonado.


	6. REENCUENTRO

Inu: bien byakuya tienes cinco minutos para que me expliques que está pasando aquí – dijo dirigiéndose asía donde se encontraba byakuya.

Nara: es verdad que se perdió tu perro? – dijo de forma burlona.

Inu: si – dijo lo mas fríamente que jamas había llegado a ser un humano dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar una lata de refresco y darle un sorbo.

Nara: lo encontramos – dijo esto prestando atención a su reacción.

Inu: - al momento que escucho esto apretó la lata aplastándola sin ningún esfuerzo para luego tirarla fuertemente contra el suelo - ¡NO DIJAS MENTIRAS ELLA NO ESTA HAQUI, ESTA EN TOKIO! – le dolía decir esto, le dolía decir que no tuvo el valor de quedarse y seguirla buscando, le dolía decir que la abandono, esto le dolía en el alma y por el dolor que le producía esto cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que lagrimas se iban a escapar de sus ojos pero no podía llorar allí, nunca lo avía hecho ni siquiera frente a su amigo de infancia desde aquel día, no había vuelto a derramar ni una sola lagrima y ese día no llegaría ahora.

Nara: no, es cierto llámala.

Bya: basta, por favor no digas eso – dijo mirando a los ojos de naraku en los cuales no vio mentiras, ni burlas, suspiro no era posible que fuera a decir esto a su amigo sabiendo el dolor que le producía recordar que su adorada noriko no estaba con él, volteo a mirar a inuyasha – inuyasha llámala.

Inu: - al escuchar esto se le seco la garganta, como era posible que su mejor amigo se pusiera en su contra, no el no, unas lagrimas de sangre salieron de sus ojos y ensuciaron su pantalón negro este tomo sus ojos, no quería que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo.

Bya: - se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a su amigo llorando jamás lo avía visto llorar después de lo sucedido – inuyasha – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Inu: - Si esto no daba resultado sus lagrimas no tendrían fin y ensuciaría cada uno de los rincones de su casa y también, cada uno de los rincones de su corazón – noriko - dijo en un susurro, no podía subir el tono de su voz, su garganta estaba tan seca - ¡noriko! – llamo lo más fuertemente que su garganta seca le dejaba.

De pronto una perrita apareció ante el llamado de su dueño y se dirigió despaciosamente asía este, al llegar hasta él esta puso su naricita fría en uno de sus brazos y se abrió paso hasta que una lagrima de sangre cayó sobre su nariz y los brazos de su dueño se abrieron y la abrazaron untándola de sangre.

Inu: - este al sentir la naricita de su perrita, bajo sus manos y las separo soltando un pequeño charquito de sangre que tenía entre sus manos ocasionando que toda esta sangre cayera en el pequeño rostro de su perrita, finalmente la abrazo y siguió llorando con ella en brazos – te extrañe tanto linda.

Nara: vez te lo dije era cierto yo solo miento cuando es necesario.

Sessh: naraku cállate – dijo mirando a el pequeño que estaba con su perrita abrazada llorando ¿sangre? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

Inu: - se separo de su perrita ya un poco más calmado – lo…lo siento – dijo a su perrita sonrriendo de manera feliz y pura.

Bya: -se sorprendió no avía visto reír de manera tan pura a su amigo desde aquel incidente, ¿estos hombre avían hecho todo esto? o ¿solo avía sido su perrita noriko? No, no, no solo avía sido noriko la que le avía hecho derramar lágrimas tan amargas, luego lagrimas de felicidad y también le había sacado una sonrrisa pura, definitivamente esa perrita era especial.

Inu: lo…lo siento noriko ahora estas toda sucia – dijo levantándose con su perrita en brazos la cual no dejaba de mover su colita y de lamer a su dueño en el rostro.

Nara: - este por fin dejo de mirar a byakuya para fijarse en inuyasha ya que ese olor a sangre se le asía que estaba tan cerca y allí vio una escena tan conmovedora y llena de sangre la cual resbalaba desde los lagrimales de inuyasha hasta que se agolpaban en su mentón y la perrita la cual sostenía estaba llena de ese liquido rojo, este abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión de la escena y tratando de controlarse.

Inu: lo siento, fui muy impulsivo y – agacho la cabeza – verdaderamente lo siento – al ver que estos no dejaban de verle comprendió y se fue.

Bya: - a los pocos segundos que inuyasha se avía ido este por fin reacciono, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro – eemmm lo siento quieren algo de beber?

Sessh: no, no pero me gustaría saber en qué ¿trabajan o estudian?

Bya: no se si sea un trabajo como tal pero somos cantantes.

Nara: no, no, no, no esa no es la pregunta correcta la pregunta es porque carajos a él le salía s... – de pronto fue interrumpido.

Inu: es una enfermedad – dijo con una sonrrisa falsa en sus labios los cuales ya estaban limpios de sangre – en forma de agradecimiento me gustaría invitarles a un parque de diversiones – dijo mirando a byakuya – iríamos los cuatro.

Nara: y que tal si como agradecimiento mejor nos cuentas la verdad he – dijo de manera seria.

Inu: es cierto es una enfermedad pero bueno ya cambiando de tema si van o…

Sessh: ya esta sí, si vamos y antes de que la sigas embarrando con tus malos modales vámonos – dijo levantándose -/si me quedo un minuto más, no aguantare por más que lo intente, ¿Qué? Pero que carajos estoy diciendo, a mi no me importa lo que le pueda pasar a esos dos pero de todas formas será mejor evitar una escenita aquí/ pensó ya al lado de la puerta.

Inu: adiós.

Bya: nos vemos dentro de 4 días.

Xxxxxxxxxxx en casa de naraku y sesshomaru xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nara:- desde hacía rato estaba pensando hasta que su curiosidad pudo más – sesshomaru – interrumpió a su hermano el cual leía.

Sessh: qué? – pregunto serio sin dejar de leer aquel libro.

Nara: en verdad te creíste lo de la enfermedad – dijo un poco desdichado por tener un hermano tan estúpido.

Sessh: se molesto y le acertó un golpe con el libro por el cual su hermano se sobaba la cabeza – claro que no maldito estúpido.

Nara: no era necesario el golpe – dijo reventándose y yendo hasta el frente de una ventada - ¿pero y entonces porque no me dejaste seguir preguntando tal vez le hubiera sacado la verdad? ¿no?

Sessh: no, no le hubieras sacado la verdad ya que cuando te dijo que no que era una simple enfermedad en el no cavia la duda o la inseguridad, o si la había la sabia esconder muy bien por lo tanto el no dirá nada hasta se lo iremos sacando poco a poco por eso acepte ir al parque tal vez en la rueda de la fortuna me suba con él y le saque alguna información mientras tú te llevas al amigo e intentas sacar un poco de información si me entiendes.

Nara: y no me ibas a decir nada? – dijo un poco exaltado y sorprendido por el plan de su hermano el jamás hacia nada porque si se veía que le interesaba de sobremanera,

Sessh: claro que te lo iba a decir solo estaba esperando a que hicieras esa estúpida pregunta – dijo para retomar de nuevo al lectura.

Nara: ósea que el golpe con el libro también lo tenías planeado?

Sessh: no solo se me ocurrió – dijo levantando de nuevo el libro para seguir leyendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx en casa inu y bya xxxxxxxxx

Inu: te cuidado cuando vallamos al parque de diversiones okay byaku.

Bya: aa por qué?

Inu: solo ten cuidado con tus palabras es lo único que te diré ya que no estoy seguro - dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitacion.

En la sala de aquella casa quedo un muy confundido byakuya no sabía qué era lo que acababa de pasar pero por alguna razón sentía que quería que ese día llegase rápido le daba un buen espinazo.


	7. LA CITA Y ALGO MAS

Faltando 2 horas para el encuentro inuyasha estaba en la cama sin intención alguna de despertarse hasta que a su mente llego la imagen de aquella bruja que les avía quitado sus poderes y les avía convertido en humanos bueno en casi humanos ya que tenían más fuerza de la normal y eran realmente veloces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx en el sueño de inuyasha xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu: Aracne que quieres, porque interrumpes mis sueños de esta manera deberías aparecer al frente mío así podría matarte de una vez por todas maldita.

Aracne: ya abra esa oportunidad, pero no vine a decirte esas estupideces vine a pedirte un favor.

Inu: mmm? Tu, a mí, un favor?

Aracne: si no te agás el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo molesta.

Inu: y porque debería de hacerle un favor a una persona como tú?

Aracne: digamos que se que si lo harás aunque, me lo niegues dijo esta sonrriendo.

Inu: ah – inquirió levantando la cabeza orgullosamente.

Aracne: tú por favor cuida a Anyera – dijo ya sabiendo como seria su destino unos meses más adelante.

Inu: qué? – Pero al formular la pregunta sonó su despertador asiendo que este despertara y que Aracne no pudiera responder – ah – se levanto pesadamente y pensó en lo que Aracne le había dicho, y luego volteo y miro la hora oh no sesshomaru y naraku estarían allí en 10 minutos, se levanto de golpe y vio como byakuya estaba campantemente mirando la tele – byakuya porque carajos no me despertaste? – pregunto muy molesto dirigiéndose al baño.

Bya: aa? Pero tú no estabas en uno de tus paseítos para matar el tiempo? – pregunto atónito al ver que inuyasha que no se avía bañado, el siempre se levantaba primero que él.

Inu: - este se baño rápido y se vistió cuando este peinaba su cabello.

Grey's: señor han llegado los chicos de la otra noche.

Inu: hazlos pasar por favor – al momento de decir esto la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Estos entraron y vieron como inuyasha tomaba su cabello y la ataba con un elástico al igual que byakuya.

Bya: yaaa inu – dijo este mientras tomaba un refresco de la nevera – oye inu a todas estas – dijo dirigiéndose asía el - porque me dijiste que…-no pudo terminar ya que una mano tapo su boca.

Inu: por lo imprudente, y descuidado que eres ahora vámonos.

Bya: pero no se suponía que…

Inu: ya están aquí imprudente – dijo tomando de la mano a byakuya y arrojándolo hasta que naraku detuvo su avance ya que byakuya había chocado contra naraku.

Bya: - se quedo mirando esos ojos color carmesí de naraku que por un momento lo hechizaron haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento por un segundo pero luego regresara de un golpe, haciendo que este se sostuviera de naraku para no caer al suelo.

Nara: - lo sujeto para que no callera – e… estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado -/que hermoso se ve así/ - pensaba naraku que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por su cabeza el pensamiento de besarlo este reacciono y lo soltó despaciosamente le agradaba tenerlo así.

Bya: s…si – con un sonrrojo muy pronunciado en su rostro.

Este momento no paso desapercibido de sesshomaru e inuyasha pero hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya en el parque de diversiones todos montaron y jugaron en algunos juegos que se veían interesantes y allí empezó la estrategia de ambos chicos.

Inu: qué tal si vamos a montar en la ruedo de la fortuna se ve interesante noo?

Sessh:/si hora de hacer mi movimiento/ claro la gente dice que es muy bueno ver todo Japón desde allí.

Nara:/bien ahora nos alegamos nosotros de aquí / suban ustedes yo iré a dar un paseo con byakuya y nos encontramos aquí en 1 hora no le parece?

Bya: - byakuya se quedo frio, pero al momento reacciono – yo…yo creo que…

Nara: bien vamos – dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo con él.

Bya: qué pero que te sucede…

Nara: solo quiero estar a solas contigo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Bya: - este se puso todo rojo.

Nara: pero este lugar no es muy solo y no me gusta estar con mucha gente a mi alrededor, que te perece si nos adentramos un poco a ese bosque – dijo señalando un pequeño bosque en el que casi nadie se adentraba por miedo a los animales.

Bya: bueno creo que no tengo de otra verdad?

Nara: no, así que vamos – dijo dirigiéndose con byakuya asía el bosque, y se detuvieron cuando encontraron una zona llena de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños – que te parece si nos sentamos aquí – dijo agachándose y sentándose en el pasto verde.

Bya: sebes en cierto modo eres más caprichoso que inuyasha – dijo mirando al cielo.

Nara: /empecemos con la investigación/- pensó naraku para luego formular una pregunta – ¿y a que se deben los caprichos de inuyasha eh acaso en el pasado el también tenía esta personalidad?

Bya: no él no era así – dijo sentándose – el ara alegre y juguetón en cierta forma yo era el casaca rabias.

Nara: /vamos bien jiji/ ¿y porque ese cambio tan repentino entonces? – dijo interesándose por aquel pasado.

Bya: eeemmm… ¿repentino? – dijo extrañado de aquélla palabra que avía utilizado.

Nara: si repentino si no me equivoco no son mayores de edad aun.

Bya: jajaja – dijo rascando su cabeza y ruborizándose -/¿si tan solo supieras que soy mucho mayor que tú?/ si no somos mayores de edad tenemos 17.

Nara: mmm…/ ¿y estos no deberían de estar estudiando o algo así?/ y tu no deberías de estar estudiando?

Bya: la verdad es que termine de estudiar cuando tenía 15.

Nara: /wow este chico era un nerd/wow debes ser muy inteligente como para haber salido a tan temprana edad ¿no te parece?

Bya: pues la verdad por la que Salí a tan temprana edad fue porque en el cole tanto a mí como a inuyasha nos acosaban constantemente, y estuve a punto de ser violado una vez por unos chicos, que de no ser por inuyasha me hubieran…-dijo bajando la cabeza con lo último - ¿pero porque le había dicho eso? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie a parte de a su amigo, Lo que pasaba era que sentía que podía confiar en él ¿pero porque?

Nara: - al escuchar esto la sangre le hirvió, tanto que sentía que mataría a esos tipos en un juego macabramente divertido, no se pudo contener mas y se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo y besándolo profunda y apasionadamente.

Bya: - este abrió inmensamente los ojos y no lo podía creer que a quien estuvo a punto de besar ase unos minutos lo estaba besaba a él ahora, trato de resistir.

Nara: - este al ver que byakuya se resistía dejo caer un poco su peso para así poder aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y el suelo.

Bya: - al sentir esto no resistió mas y comenzó a responder el beso que naraku le daba con el mismo grado de intensidad lo cual hiso que el beso se intensificara y el calor subiera a su cuerpo.

Nara: - este solo sonrrió para sus adentros al sentir como este respondía con la misma intensidad.

Bya: - se separaron por falta de aire y cuando este casi se recupero naraku se cruzo de brazos en su pecho y se acostó encima de ellos quedando acostado encima de el.

Nara: oye me gustas – dijo de repente asiendo que byakuya quedara tan colorado como era posible – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Bya: - mas rojo que un tomate no savia que responder -/ ¿pero en qué diablos estas pensando? Inu se pondrá furioso si comienzo un noviazgo con un humano oooh PERO ES QUE ES TAN LINDO Y GUAPO que dilema ¡MALDITASEA!/-este solo tapo su cara – si.

Nara: que bien – dijo para luego darle un beso muy ligero pero hermoso y delicioso.

Bya: pero yo quiero que… - pudo acabar cuando naraku le dio otro beso esta vez mas apasionado-/acabo de firmar mi sentencia/.


	8. TODO COMENZÓ AQUELLA NOCHE

En otro lado inuyasha y sesshomaru ya avían bajado de la rueda de la fortuna, en donde avían hablado de todo un poco, cada un tratando de sacar información del otro sin que este se diera cuenta, pero a pesar de que se las jugaban muy bien el otro siempre se las pillaba. Así que ninguno obtuvo mucha información y la poca que se avían dado no serbia para identificar al otro, ni saber de su pasado, ni mucho menos quienes eran.

Inu: /en donde carajos se abra metido ese idiota con ese tipo, si le pasa algo a byakuya mato a ese tipo/- pensaba inuyasha mirando a todos lados mirando como venían dos figuras cogidas de la mano pero al momento de estar un poco más cerca una de esas dos figuras arrebato su mano soltándolas con la acción.

Bya: /espero no nos haya visto, maldita sea/- pensó alzando su mano y gritando a todo pulmón - ¡INU!

Inu: /hijueputa me estoy imaginando cosas raras/ dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para luego entrecerrar sus ojos.

Sessh: dónde estabas te estaba esperando – dijo saliendo del auto y apoyando su brazo en la puerta de este al salir – vengan suban los llevaremos a su casa ¿si quieren, claro?

Inu: no gracias, yo tengo que… - pensó unos minutos – hacer lo que sea menos subirme a ese auto –respondió groseramente girándose y dando unos pasos.

Bya: - este solo se avía sonrrojado por la actitud de su compañero pero a la vez se avía entristecido al saber el motivo por el cual no le abría su corazón a nadie.

Sessh: tu vendrás o te irás con inuyasha – dijo subiéndose al auto.

Bya: la verdad es que yo…

Nara: si el si vendrá – dijo arrastrándolo asía adentro del vehículo en tal forma que este cayo sentado en sus pierdas.

Bya: - este al verse sentado en las piernas de su novio secreto se bajo de inmediato – no yo…yo no puedo.

Nara: no me gusta tu amigo siempre se porta tan frio contigo pero tu aun así le obedeces, deberías dejarle un poco solo para que empiece a comportarse de una mejor forma contigo ¿no crees?

Bya: - naraku tenía razón, el siempre era así, pero él no comprendía el porqué inuyasha se comportaba de esta manera – ti…tienes razón – dijo volviendo a sentarse en aquel asiento junto a su novio.

Ya avían pasado tres meses y todo seguía igual sesshomaru e inuyasha tratando de investigarse mutuamente y byakuya y naraku uniéndose a tal punto que se decían que se amaban pero aun nadie lo sabía, estos eran muy buenos ocultándolo.

Un día naraku y byakuya se avían quedados solo en casa de inuyasha y byakuya.

Bya: - este se duchaba en el baño de su habitación mientras su novio curioseaba la tecnología tan avanzada de su cuarto.

Nara: - estaba sentado en la cama tratando de ver algún acceso tecnológico de los tantos que tenia la casa pero no vio ninguno, entonces se centro en un pequeño control que tal vez era del televisor así que fue asía el viendo que esto era un poco raro así que lo dejo allí en cuanto se abrió la puerta del baño vio el rostro mojado de byakuya viendo como su cabello estaba atado con un caimán pero aun así unos flequillos se le escapaban asiendo que este se viera muy sexy.

Bya:-este se sonrrojo al ver como su amado se quedaba mirándolo así que solo lo ignoro y se dirigió asía el closet pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por naraku el que le robo un apasionado y candente beso.

Nara: - besándolo lo fue llevando poco a poco a la cama y luego de recostarlo le empezó a besar el cuello.

Bya: ah…no aahh – decía entre gemidos empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de quitárselo de encima cosa que fue inútil lo cual le pareció extraño ya que tenía más fuerza que un humano normal.

Nara: - paro un momento al ver lo que le pedía su amado – no puedo esperar más, y como quieres que te deje ir otra vez saliendo mojado del baño te vez tan sexy y adorable – dijo al oído de su amado seductoramente.

Bya: aah – gimió al sentir ese aire caliente en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Nara: - este comenzó a bajar de nuevo dejando un camino de besos al llegar a los pezones de su novio los saboreo y mordió suavemente hasta dejarlo erecto y bien húmedo, repitió el procedimiento con el otro – eres más delicioso de lo que pensé mi byaku-chan.

Bya:-al escuchar esto se puso más rojito claro si es que se podía.

Nara:-este bajo un poco más y se topo con el pequeño ombliguito de su amante metió allí su lengua y al ver que a byakuya le gustaba lo hizo de nuevo repetidas veces, bajo un poco mas hasta toparse con el miembro ya despierto de byakuya lo tomo con sus manos y lo masajeo un poco para luego lamerlo.

Bya: aahh...no hagas…ahh...eso – dijo byakuya quien al momento de ser lamido en esa parte movió un poco su cadera.

Nara:-lo ignoro y lo metió por completo en su boca, lo succionaba con gran fuerza mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con los pezones de byakuya y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

Bya: aahh… - sabía que inuyasha no estaba pero en la casa había cámaras que acercaban lo que fuera sospechoso o inusual y este era uno de esos casos.

Nara:-dejo de hacer su deber y subió hasta la boca de byakuya quien tenía su respiración agitada por la excitación se acerco a su oído y le susurro – sabes creo que si me detendría pero tú no quieres ¿o sí? – dijo acariciando el falo de su amante.

Bya: aahh…-/ no te detengas por favor/.

Nara: mmm… creo que eso es un no – término de decir para besar a su byakuya muy apasionadamente y luego bajar hasta su miembro, meterlo de nuevo en su boca y seguir con lo que dejo a medias con sus manos acariciaba ese cuerpo debajo suyo el cual lo estaba enamorando cada vez mas.

Bya: ¡AAHH! Me…me…me vengo.

Nara:-inmerso en sus pensamientos no escucho lo que el chico le dijo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba totalmente con la boca llena de semen así que lo trago sin ningún reproche, y relamiéndose los labio se acerco al oído de byakuya y le susurro – eres completamente exquisito y lo mejor de todo es que eres solamente mío – dijo para apartarse y sonrreírle de forma maliciosa y picara.

Bya: aah…- no podía articular palabras su respiración no lo dejaba.

Nara:-bajo nuevamente y separo un poco las piernas de byaku-chan para posicionarse enfrente de la entrada de este y meter su lengua allí asiendo círculos, metiendo y sacando hasta que finalmente la saco por completo y lamio tres de sus dedos para luego meter uno en esa pequeña y estrecha entrada.

Bya: aah…qu…que rayos…hac…AAAAHH – gimió fuertemente al sentir que ese pequeño dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo era doloroso pero pronto solo sentía placer porque ese dedo se moviera en su interior pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse extraño.

Nara:-al sentir que este dejo de quejarse metió un segundo dedo en la entrada tan apretada de ese chico.

Bya: aaahh…ah…nara…aah.

Nara:-al escuchar como este chico le llamaba y le empezaba a desnudar se sintió satisfecho metió un tercer digito y subió dejando de lado el atender el miembro del menor, unió sus labios en un apasionado y caliente beso.

Bya:-se sentía tan bien y perdido en el placer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando avía dejado a naraku completamente desnudo al ver lo bien formado de su cuerpo solo miro hacia otro lado.

Nara:-al comprender el porqué este miraba asía otro lado lo tomo por el mentón – tienes mi permiso para mirar - le dijo pícaramente picándole un ojo.

Bya:-al escuchar eso este estaba listo para reprochar pero los labios de naraku lo interrumpieron sin siquiera terminar este solo se agarro del cuello de este intensificando el beso al terminar el beso por falta de oxigeno se acerco a su oído – aaahh…aah…presta…aah atención…

Nara:-al byakuya gemir en su oído de esa forma despertó su libido saco sus dedos y lo penetro de un solo movimiento.

Bya: AAH…me…me…duele – grito mientras que de sus ojos salían tres gotitas escarlatas como la sangre, las cuales limpio inmediatamente.

Nara:-el olor a sangre se hiso presente por un momento casi nulo pero eso bastó para que se excitara mas y comenzara con las embestidas no tan rápidas aun conservaba un poco de su cordura que no duro mucho al sentirse tan apretado y sus embestidas aceleraron drásticamente al escuchar los enloquecidos gemidos de placer de su lindo y adorable byakuya.

Bya: aah…me…me...me vengo…AAAHH – al contraer sus paredes y apretar mas el miembro en su interior ocasiono que este también se viniera en su interior.

Nara: aah – dio un gemido ronco pero sensual para luego besar a él aun agitado byakuya.

Bya: aahh – trataba de regular su respiración – no fue tan malo – dijo sonrriendo.

Nara: jaj jamás es malo si soy yo quien te atiende ¿acaso tenias miedo de que te lastimara?

Bya: un poco – dijo levantándose y metiéndose en la cama y era seguido por naraku al cual le abrazo y se durmió con su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Nara: no, no te lastimaría aunque de eso dependiera mi vida – no sabía porque pero en el fondo eso era lo que sentía, luego de unos minutos este miraba su celular que marcaba las 10:00pm y de pronto la luz se apago.

Grey's: buenas noches señor naraku.

Nara:-por un momento había olvidado que aquella casa era muy autónoma, debía ser esa la hora a la que frecuentemente se acostaba byakuya y las luces de su habitación así estaban programadas, así que se acomodo abrazando a un byakuya completamente dormido y a los pocos minutos se durmió, normalmente se acostaba más tarde casi a las 3:00am.


	9. AVENTURA NOCTURNA

Eran las ya las 12:00pm cuando un aludido byakuya se despertó.

Bya: aah – al momento de hacer ese pequeño ruido y levantarse de golpe naraku se removió a su lado tomando el agarre de la cintura de byakuya con más fuerza - /será mejor que baje y le ponga una contraseña a ese pequeño videíto antes de que Inu llegue si es que no ha llegado, ah que las puertas del infierno quieran que no, no es mucho pedir/- pensaba un agitado byakuya por el sueño de mal gusto que acababa de tener tratando de zafarse del agarre en el que su novio le tenía, hasta que por fin se soltó y bajo de la cama sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido se coloco el pantalón de su pijama y buscaba por debajo de la cama sus pantuflas cuando miro por encima de la cama y vio a naraku con su codo apoyado en la cama y su cara apoyada en su mano mientras lo miraba, a lo cual byakuya respondió dando un brinco asía atrás.

Nara: - este solo le miraba con una sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas? – dijo esto despacio y de manera sensual lo cual provoco un sonrrojo en byakuya.

Bya: a…a…ninguna parte…e….es solo que no puedo dormir e iré a la cocina a tomar leche – dijo con la respiración agitada por el susto – ¿de…desde cuando estas despierto? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Nara: estabas teniendo pesadillas y luego te levantaste de golpe exaltado…

Bya: ya, ya, ya, ya, - dijo batiendo sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de que ya era suficiente – voy por mi leche – tomando el picaporte de la puerta pero se detuvo - ¿quieres algo? – volteando la vista hasta donde reposaba su acompañante el cual negó con la cabeza, luego de esto byakuya salió y cerró la puerta.

Nara: hhmm… /me pregunto qué estaría soñando/- dijo para luego acomodarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx en la cocina xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bya: aj eso estuvo cerca – dijo terminando de tomarse la leche que se avía servido hace rato – bueno hagamos esto rápido antes de que a naraku se le dé por bajar – dijo dirigiéndose asía la sala y metiendo su dedo índice en un pequeño agujero que no se veía del cual salió una pequeña aguja y le pincho tomando un poco de su liquido vital cuando esto termino byakuya saco su dedo el cual tenía un pequeño agujero, lo lamio y como por arte de magia el agujero de su dedo se comenzó a cerrar rápidamente, luego camino asía un circulito que parecía parte del suelo hasta que se ilumino y comenzó a descender con byakuya sobre él, al llegar a su destino este bajo y coloco el vaso en donde antes avía leche en una macita de metal y se sentó frente a una gran mesa larga y metálica con partes de madera, al arrastrar la silla de rueditas asía el frente y colocar sus manos en la mesa, de la nada salieron varias pantallas a lo largo de la mesa y a los costados dejando ver así otras dos mesas sosteniendo las dos pantallas de los costados.

Grey's: ola señor byakuya ¿cómo se encuentra?

Bya: ola grey's ¿podrías dejarme ver los videos de seguridad?...De toda la casa.

Grey's: por supuesto – al decir esto todas las pantallas se llenaron de videos congelados – lo siento que tonta fui – dijo en forma de ironía como si no supiera lo que hacía – solo quieres uno en especial ¿verdad? – dijo de forma picara.

Bya: este se sonrrojo de sobremanera y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos – grey's – dijo muy apenado por lo bajo.

Grey's: jajajajaja lo siento, mira son estos – dijo haciendo que apareciera el video que byakuya necesitaba.

Bya: este aun apenado alzo la cara y toco el video para que este se comenzara a reproducir y así asegurarse de que era el correcto – si, si, si es este – dijo rápidamente al verse allí saliendo de la ducha, en ese instante toco el video para que se detuviera mas este no lo hacía - ¡grey's! ya deja de hacer eso – grito un poco alterado, nervioso y apenado.

Grey's: okay dejare de jugar contigo – dijo esta congelando el video – lo siento es que es tan divertido.

Bya: por favor grey's necesito hacer esto rápido si inuyasha me ve saliendo de aquí será mi fin.

Grey's: sabes muy bien que el instalo un programa en el cual me obliga a decirle y mostrarle los videos fuera de lo común – dijo superelajada grey's.

Bya: si pero este programa no podrá descifrar el código que le pondré solo te obligaran a decir lo del video fuera de lo común y al tratar de abrir y reproducir el video le pedirá el código de acceso.

Grey's: ah byakuya más que nadie sabes que tú y tu vida es un libro abierto a los ojos de inuyasha – dijo resignada.

Bya: hay que intentarlo – dijo lo más decidido que podía estar en esos momentos – lo único que te pido es que no se digas tu que él lo averigüe solo, todos los días cambiare el código – dijo con aires de victoria.

Grey's: ajja por favor byakuya solo necesitara 5 minutos para descifrarlo – dijo como si fuese obvio pero si te prometo que yo no se lo daré.

Bya: siiii – afirmo alegre – gracias grey's – dijo mientras movía sus manos tocando la pantalla con la punta de sus dedos delicadamente como si esta se fuese a romper e introducía el código.

Ya aviando hecho esto salió de allí de la misma forma en la que entro sin ser visto por nadie para regresar a su cuarto en donde estaba un profundamente dormido naraku a un lado de la cama, byakuya con cautela se metió en las cobijas para no despertar a naraku.

Bya: /que bien que está dormido y no se dio cuenta de que me tarde mucho, pero yo no tuve la culpa la culpa la tuvo grey's no dejaba de molestarme/- pensaba mientras se acomodaba hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba naraku quedando así, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

Nara: ¿por qué tardaste tanto en tomarte tu leche acaso también ordeñaste la vaca? –pregunto sarcástico dando la vuelta para abrazar a byakuya.

Bya: podrías dejar de darme esos sustos me vas a parar el corazón un día de estos – dijo acurrucándose para encajar mejor y así estar más cómodo.

Nara: yo no tengo la culpa de que te demores tanto.

Bya:/yo tampoco tengo la culpa/ - pensó para sus adentros - y eso que tiene que ver – pregunto algo desconcertado.

Nara: pues es sencillo que si te vas no me puedo dormir tan rápido porque me haces falta.

Bya: - este solo se apeno lo mas que pudo.

Nara: además quiero un beso de buenos noches – dijo levantándose un poco para tomar el rostro de byakuya y girarlo un poco para luego el inclinarse y darle un apasionado beso acompañado de unas carisias leves el separarse por falta de oxigeno naraku volvió a su lugar y lo abrazo posesivamente – creo que ahora si podre dormir si no me puedo dormir te despertare para que me hagas compañía – dijo de manera sensual y provocativa al oído de su novio y amante provocando un estremecimiento en byakuya, luego de 10 minutos naraku por fin se durmió.


	10. EL SUEÑO

Bya: este solo se quedo pensando en el sueño que avía tenido hace una hora. /

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx al otro día xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya avía amanecido y estos dos seguían dormidos y despiertos hasta que un grito se escucho, venia de la planta baja.

¿?: ¡BYAKUYA! – gritaba un chico.

Bya: ah que es tanto alboroto – dijo un somnoliento byakuya mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nara: - este solo miraba ya aviando llegado a el primer escalón de las escaleras, puesto que este avía bajado primero ya vestido con un yin negro y una camiseta manga corta con una bufanda a cuadros.

Bya: - byakuya caminando con algo de molestia a lo que se empezaba a acostumbrar fue a la sala en donde lo llamaba su amigo a gritos, al llegar allí algo somnoliento todavía le hizo un gesto con las manos a inuyasha de que no hablara tan fuerte – ah que paso por que tanto alboroto.

Nara: ola sesshomaru – dijo llegando a su lado el cual solo bajo la cabeza y le negó – que pasa – dijo girándose para ver a ese problemático par.

Inu: que pasa – dijo casi en un susurro - ¡¿QUE PASA?! –le grito dándole una bofetada a su amigo el cual esta vez quedo completamente despierto y con la cara volteada por la magnitud del golpe - ¡pasa que no te puedo dejar solo en la casa por un momento porque te conviertes en una maldita puta! – le gritaba a su amigo mientras le señalaba una gran pantalla y una masa que la sostenía en donde se le veía a él con naraku teniendo sexo.

Bya: lo siento – dijo entre sollozos cogiéndose la mejilla en la cual le avían golpeado asía unos momentos mientras veía el video y a su amigo con terror, inuyasha estaba tan furioso que quien sabe que podría llegar a hacer.

Nara: - este miraba como inuyasha seguía gritando a su novio el cual lloraba de pie pidiendo perdón pero ¿Por qué? La sangre le hervía – ya basta – dijo dirigiéndose asía byakuya y colocándose frente a el.

Inu: como te atreves insolente – dijo dirigiendo un puñetazo a la cara de naraku el cual lo esquivo pero inuyasha cambio el curso del puño acertándoselo a byakuya en el estomago asiéndolo así escupir sangre y caer al suelo – jaj lo único que eres es una maldita y puerca puta ¿verdad?

Nara: - al ver a su novio en el suelo y tosiendo sangre, lo hizo arder y que sus ojos cambiaran de un carmesí frio pero dulce a un rojo sediento de sangre y de igual manera provocando que sus uñas crecieran hasta convertirse en garras, este avanzo hasta inuyasha con una velocidad sobrehumana y le clavo las garras a inuyasha en la garganta para luego sacarlas y relamer sus dedos llenos de sangre y que el cuerpo sin vida se callera de espaldas derramando sangre.

Aquella sangre que comenzaba a esparcirse se comenzó a replegar de nuevo asía el cuerpo el cual comenzó a reír y a moverse.

Inu: no es tan fácil yo seguiré viviendo pero tú te morirás – dijo este mientras que lo golpeaba y desgarraba naraku con sus garras.

Nara: su boca y sus dedos comenzaban a arder como nunca hasta que se fueron disolviendo con cara de preocupación y angustia.

Inu: jajajajaja veras querido naraku mi sangre no es sangre es el veneno más poderoso de todo el mundo y de todos los mundos si una persona común lo hubiese tocado se habría disuelto desde asía mucho tiempo lo cual me da a pensar que no eres una persona común, que no eres un ser humano, eres algo mas, ¿pero que podría ser? – decía casi burlándose de que naraku se estuviese disuelto y ya solo faltara poco para su muerte pero lo que más gracia le asía era ver que este estaba sufriendo demasiado y que byakuya lo estuviera viendo todo, eso le daba una sensación de poder, pero de pronto se sintió atravesado por algo igual a lo que avía sentido anteriormente cuando naraku le avía atravesado con sus garras miro asía abajo y efectivamente eran las garras de sesshomaru que estuvieron a punto de dar en el blanco, su corazón, sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor este tomo la mano de sesshomaru y se atravesó más profundamente así mismo aprisionando así a sesshomaru con su cuerpo.

Sessh: /este tipo está loco/ pensaba tratando de con todas sus fuerzas liberarse y sacar su brazo de allí hasta que con su otro brazo atravesó esta vez su corazón el cual seguía latiendo lo tomo con fuerza y lo apretó hasta hacerlo estallar y que luego de un minuto su cuerpo siguiera su paso y también estallara llenando a byakuya y a sesshomaru de sangre, esta vez el cuerpo de inuyasha quedara inmóvil para siempre -/ah era un loco/- de pronto sintió un ardor impresionantemente doloroso en todo su brazo y recordó como por haber tocado su sangre naraku se avía disuelto y al mirar a byakuya vio como este se empezaba a disolver lentamente pero byakuya no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro como si no le importase la vida – byakuya te admiro – dijo esto para acabar de disolviese al igual que naraku.

Bya: no es cosa de admiración es solo cosa de amor – dijo byakuya viendo pasar frente a sus ojos su vida entera y sus buenos momentos, mientras se caía a pedazos que se volvían humo a liquido – un amor que no duro por mi culpa al igual que todo esto – dijo mirando la escena con su rostro lo más calmado posible, avía sangre o veneno por todas las blancas paredes, el veneno disolviendo y destruyendo lo que se pusiera en su camino y la sangre manchando con un color rojo hermoso pero impuro al no tapar por completo la pared, miro asía la gran pantalla y allí estaba aquel video reproduciéndose lleno de sangre por la pantalla salpicada, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para marcar el final de su vida./

Bya: que cosas las que sueño y pensar que esa pesadilla me salvo de vivirla o por lo menos hasta ahora – dijo acurrucándose para estar más cómodo al lado de su novio.

Nara: byakuya en serio tengo el sueño demasiado ligero duérmete ya o si te despierto para que me hagas compañía después no es mi culpa – dijo un naraku entre dormido.

Bya: - este se volteo y le dio un apasionado beso a naraku lo cual lo sorprendió.

Nara: - al terminar por falta de aire le acomodo unos mechones de cabello rebelde y lo abrazo fuertemente – eres tan inquieto – le susurro al oído para luego de 5 minutos los dos ya estaban cómodamente dormidos.


End file.
